Misión Pendiente
by Dark Yuki-chan
Summary: CONTINUACION DE TIEMPO EQUIVOCADO,O NO? Luego de 3 años, todo esta como debe ser. Pero, un brusco cambio vendrá, cuando a Gaara y a Yukino se les asigne una Misión que estaba Pendiente. Minimo 2 reviews para continuar :D
1. 3 años después

**Volví :D me echaron de menos?? Supongo que no! xD **

**Bueno… esta es la continuación del fic "TIEMPO EQUIVOCADO,¿O NO?" así que para que no hayan confusiones, deben leer el primero…no me responsabilizo de COMPLETA CONFUSIÓN si leen este fic y no leyeron el primero ¿ok?... Bueno, aki los chicos ya están grandes, tienen 15 añotes:O menos Neji y Tenten que son un año mayor ;D Ahora como están más grandecitos, se comienzan a formas las parejas y todo eso… habrá uno que otro enredo, pero tengo la parejas bien definidas, pero no se las diré ;)**

**Bueno…mejor dejo de dar jugo y comienzo con la historia… Pero antes... (inner: más interrupciones?? Yo: cállate ¬¬) quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en mi primer fic y en especial a:**

**-FlorPirata: Arigato x todo tu apoyo amiga mía!! Me alentaste tanto y además me dijiste que me apurara con la segunda parte, arigato!! TKM Amiga:')**

**-ads2: Me diste mucho ánimo para hacer esta segunda parte ya que me dijiste que era una de las mejores escritoras que habías leído (lagrimita de felicidad) Arigato :')**

**-0-kimiko-sand-0: Jaja… me costó mucho lograr convencerme de comenzarlo, pero leyendo el último review q me dejaste, me animó y ahora sí! Arigato! Y ahora… Que comience la segunda parte!! ;D**

**-BlackCronos: Sé que cuento contigo para mi continuación :D Estoi mui feliz de que te haya gustado mucho leer mi primera historia. Arigato:)**

**Listo… ahora espero que más gente lea esta historia y me den su opinión. También espero leer uno que otro review de personas que leyeron mi primera parte :D Ahora, estoi dando muchos rodeos, que comience la historia:B**

**P.D: Está narrada en diferentes narradores, avisaré cuando haya cambio, pero ahora ****NARRA LA PROTAGONISTA****

* * *

**

Me veo a mí misma, saltando rápidamente de rama en rama, por el bosque. Llevo una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, ya que había cumplido una de mis metas en la vida. Mientras me acerco a mi destino, pienso en como llegué hasta aquí. Luego de la muerte de Lee, Tsunade-sama me incluyó en el equipo de Gai-sensei. A los 13, di el examen de asenso chunnin, junto a mi equipo y todos mis amigos y logré convertirme en una chunnin junto a mi equipo y varios de mis amigos, aunque Shikamaru ya se nos había adelantado.

Un año después, postulé para el examen de asenso jounin y aunque Neji ya era todo un jounin, Tenten y yo decidimos darlo, para demostrar que no éramos menos y así mostrar todas nuestras habilidades. Con grandes esfuerzos y derrotando muchos obstáculos, logramos convertirnos en verdaderas jounins. Tenten decidió entrenar a un grupo de gennins, pero mis objetivos no estaban por el mismo camino. Los tres seguíamos siendo un equipo, pero ahora Neji y yo, estábamos enfocados en convertirnos en ANBUS.

El mismo año, el equipo de Tenten ascendió a chunnin, así que le pidió a la Hokage si podía reintegrarse con nosotros para dar el examen ANBU. Juntos, como un equipo.

Sasuke aun está con Orochimaru, y Naruto volvió hace unos cuantos días de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Creo que todo en Konoha está como siempre. Mi relación con Neji, se volvió de mejores amigos. Él confía plenamente en mí y yo en él. Tenten es mi mejor amiga, y me comprende. Siempre que necesito un consejo de amiga, no dudo ni un segundo en ir con ella y creo que ella piensa igual de mí. Azumi es la hermana perfecta para mí. Aunque creo que muchas veces nos peleamos por cosas estúpidas, siempre está ahí para mí. Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Temari se han convertido en valiosas amigas, al igual que todos los chicos.

Y Gaara... ahora es Kazekage de Sunagakure. Pensé en un principio que eso nos alejaría, pero estaba muy equivocada. Cada noche nos seguimos juntando en el mismo lugar que hace 3 años, a platicar y a entrenar. Sí, más que nada a entrenar. Creo que él me trata de forma diferente que a los demás. Sí, conmigo es mucho más cálido. Yo lo quiero demasiado y no sé qué haría sin él. Siempre está allí para mí y yo siempre estaré allí para él.

Vuelvo a la realidad, salgo de mis pensamientos. Lo diviso a lo lejos. Él esta allí, esperándome como siempre. Hace 3 años que todo comenzó y creo que mi decisión es la correcta. Si tuviera que elegir otra vez, escogería igual. Acelero el paso y cuando salto la última rama, extiendo mis brazos y al caer, lo abrazo, aunque él estaba preparado. Ya le he hecho 2 veces la misma gracia.

-Gaara-kun! Por fin! Ya soy una ANBU!!- exclamé muy feliz. Por fin soy lo que deseaba.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo sonriendo y recordando dónde había vivido esta misma escena. No una, sino 2 veces.

**PRIMER GAARA'S FLASH BACK (2 años antes):**

Como siempre, llegué un poco antes. El día anterior, Yuki me dijo que me tenía que decir algo importante. Escuchó un sonido desde los árboles, debe de ser ella. Pero en vez de verla caminando tranquilamente, siento como algo cae encima mío y como me tomó desprevenido, ambos caímos al suelo.

-Gaara-kun! Lo logré! Pase el examen chunnin!- exclamó una voz muy familiar. Sí, Yuki me había abrazado, pero fue tan fuerte y con tanto impulso, que caímos.

Me tomó unos segundos procesar toda la información, pero cuando lo hice, simplemente correspondí su abrazo y le dije –Felicidades- y ella se puso más feliz que antes...

**SEGUNDO GAARA'S FLASH BACK (1 año antes):**

El día anterior anunciaron que hoy darían los resultados de los exámenes para ascender a jounin. Yuki me dijo que hoy me diría si logró aprobar o no. Aunque yo sé cual será el resultado. Escucho ruidos entre los árboles, igual que hace un año atrás. Esta vez miró hacia la copa de los árboles y la veo allí, saltando desde la última rama. Esta vez estaba más preparado que hace un año, pero de todos modos, saltar desde tan alto me hace perder el equilibrio, pero gracias a mi arena, no caemos.

-Gaara-kun! Soy una jounin!- me dijo tan alegre como cuando me dijo que ascendió a chunnin.

-Ahora estás más cerca de tu sueño- le digo calmadamente separándonos.

-Hai n.n- exclamó feliz.

**FIN GAARA'S FLASH BACKS**

Luego de que nos separamos, le enseño el tatuaje que me caracteriza como una auténtica ANBU de Konoha. Luego, le cuento que durante el último examen de asenso ANBU, que era luchar contra un ANBU, desarrollé y perfeccioné una nueva técnica y que se la quería enseñar.

-Entonces entrenemos un poco y me enseñas esa técnica- dijo con total calma. Asentí alegre y comenzamos una pequeña práctica de taijutsu para entrar en calor.

Cuando ya llevamos una media hora de solo taijutsu, comenzamos a practicar ninjutsus y es el momento perfecto para enseñarle mi nueva técnica. Antes de activar mi técnica, me concentro para encontrar un momento en que Gaara baje la guardia. Pero se me hace muy difícil, parece como si no estuviera nunca descuidado o nunca tuviera un momento de desconcentración.

-G-Gaara-kun...- digo esquivando uno de sus ataques –antes de mostrarte mi técnica, debo advertirte que no es una, sino dos- digo mientras que él me ataca, pero a la vez me pone atención –Pero la segunda me la dijo _ella_- le advierto.

Me mira un poco preocupado –Te he dicho que no confíes en _ella_- me dijo con un cierto tono de preocupación –_Ella_ nunca ha hecho nada bueno por ti- me insiste, pero pienso que no debe ser nada grave.

Al estar advirtiéndome sobre _ella, _me doy cuenta que ha bajado la guardia. Comienzo a hacer sellos con las manos e invoco mi nueva técnica.

-Fuuton, Primera Fase: As aéreo!- digo para luego comenzar a ascender con una ráfaga de viento y quedo justo sobre Gaara. Me preparo para la segunda fase de la técnica y me pongo de cabeza al suelo –Segunda Fase: Impacto aéreo!- y a la velocidad del viento, bajo en picada hacia Gaara.

Mientras caigo en caída libre, lanzo muchos kunais y shurikens a Gaara, quien con su arena los detiene con facilidad. Para evitar que mi técnica le afecte, con su arena me atrapa, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es que eso era solo un clon y la verdadera yo iba atrás y logro sacar la katana que llevo y se la clavo en el hombro.

-B-Buena técnica- dice mientras se toca la herida y su mano se llena de sangre.

Me acerco para curar la herida, gracias a las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sama. Al principio comencé a estudiar con ella para aprender técnicas curativas, pero luego de eso, me centré nuevamente en convertirme en ANBU. Las enseñanzas las he podido aplicar muchas veces, como esta. Cuando la herida estaba curada, le dije que ahora le mostraba la otra técnica.

-No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que _ella _no te diría una técnica poderosa así como así- me advirtió nuevamente, aunque yo no le hice caso.

Comencé a hacer sellos, y mientras hago los sellos, la escucho reírse, pero no entiendo por qué. Luego, mi voz salió sola, pero no era mi voz, era distinta. Aunque ya la había escuchado antes.

-**Técnica Oscura: Esfera de sombras- **y cuando ya me había dado cuenta, una esfera extraña, que mandaba descargas eléctricas se había formado frente a mí, salió disparada.

La esfera daba giros en su propio eje, pero iba directamente hacia Gaara. Él, con su arena, intentó detenerla, pero no lo logró. Al principio, no reaccioné, pero cuando lo hice, tan solo tomé un pergamino de mi porta-armas y lo lancé hacia Gaara. Afortunadamente, el pergamino llegó antes que la esfera y se pegó al pecho de Gaara, el punto donde la esfera terminó por impactar.

La esfera golpeó directamente a Gaara en el pecho, pero lo único que provocó fue impactarlo contra un árbol, nada más. El pergamino se deshizo, pero gracias a su efecto, Gaara no sufrió daño alguno, pero el la habilidad del pergamino hizo efecto y sentí como la esfera se impactaba contra mi pecho y una profunda herida se abría.

Instintivamente, llevé mi mano a la herida. La sangre brotaba y sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban. Caí de rodillas, respirando con mucha dificultad. Me dolía mucho, pero al ver tanta sangre, aquella voz, nuevamente comenzaba a tomar control de mí. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, pero estaba débil. No podía controlarla.

-Qué pasa?- preguntaba Gaara preocupado a mi lado.

-E-Es..._Ella_- dijo con dificultad. La escuchaba en mi cabeza, como intentaba salir.

**-Déjame salir, ya no puedes contenerme- **decía riendo –_Por qué ahora?-_ preguntaba intentando mantenerme conciente –**Y por qué no?- **me contestaba –Pero el sello no está activado!- dije en voz alta sin pensarlo dos veces **–Jaja..Bingo!- **y escuché como se alejaba, sin parar de reír.

-Sello? Qué sello?- preguntó Gaara. Ahora entiendo las intenciones de Yukie. Quería que revelara la existencia del sello.

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en qué contestarle, la gravedad de la herida me supera y quedo inconsciente.

**

* * *

NARRADOR: GAARA**

Se desmaya, pero la herida está empeorando y necesita atención médica urgente. Debo pensar rápido. No puedo dejar a mi aldea desprotegida para ir a Konoha, pero en Suna no hay médicos lo suficientemente capacitados para curarla. Debo tomar una decisión rápida o sino, morirá.

La tomo en mis brazos y con un remolino de arena me transporto hacia Suna. Quedo en la entrada de la aldea y corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, me dirijo al hospital.

-Necesito a los mejores médicos de la aldea AHORA!- ordenó al abrir las puertas del hospital.

Las enfermeras me miran con algo de temor mezclado con confusión, pero tan solo escucho un pequeño "Hai Kazekage-sama" y salen corriendo en diferentes direcciones. A los pocos segundos, llegan con los que dicen ser los mejores médicos de la aldea y les ordeno que la atiendan. Luego, antes de poder dejar que me digan algo, desaparezco en un remolino de arena en busca de las mejores ninjas-médico que conozco. Tsunade y su discípula.

Aparezco justo donde quería, en la oficina de la Godaime. Para mi suerte, ella estaba con Haruno hablando sobre unas nuevas medicinas. Creo que me siento débil, ya que estoy utilizando mucho chakra, pero eso ya no me importa.

-Kazekage-sama!! Qué hace aquí?- preguntó exaltada la Quinta. No le doy tiempo para continuar, ya que tomo su brazo y el de Haruno y nos transporto nuevamente a Suna.

-Yuki... está grave- digo. Me falta el aire, pero le señalo hacia donde está con los otros médicos. Esta vez agoté mi chakra transportándome del bosque a Suna, de Suna a Konoha y de Konoha a Suna.

Una enfermera llega rápidamente y le dice todo lo que debe saber, en especial dónde están operando los médicos de Suna. Tsunade le dijo a la Haruno que normalizara mi chakra y que luego se uniese a la operación. La Godaime desapareció junto a la enfermera y Sakura me guió a una habitación del hospital.

Un chakra verde comenzó a emanar de sus manos y sentí como las fuerzas volvían a mí. Luego de que lograra normalizar mi chakra, salió de la habitación para luego entrar al quirófano. Espero fuera de la sala de operaciones por un largo tiempo. Pienso que se están demorando demasiado. ¿Estará bien?

_-Y... si muere?- _pensé. Sentí como la tristeza me invadía. ¿Tristeza? Nunca antes había estado triste...¿o sí?

Cuando ya había pasado 3 horas desde el comienzo de la operación, la Hokage y Haruno salieron agotadas. Me dicen que la situación era muy delicada y ahora ella se estaba recuperando, pero no podía nadie entrar. Los 3 fuimos a mi oficina para que estuviéramos más tranquilos.

-Bueno Kazekage-sama, me podría decir cómo diablos Yukino quedó en estas condiciones?- preguntó molesta y preocupada.

Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido y al mencionar el pergamino que me había protegido, la Godaime y la Haruno se miraron preocupadas. Realmente no entendía por qué tenían esas caras, hasta que Tsunade le pidió a la Haruno que le trajera el porta-armas de Yukino. Cuando la pelirosada llegó, Tsunade vació el porta-armas y de él cayeron armas y pergaminos. Tsunade tomó los pergaminos y los miró detenidamente.

-Este es el pergamino que utilizó?- me preguntó enseñándome uno de los pergaminos, mientras que yo asentía con la cabeza –lo suponía- dijo en voz baja.

-Tsunade-sama- la llamé y ella entendió que estaba pidiendo explicaciones. Ella respiró hondo y luego volvió a mirar los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

-Estos pergaminos, los encontramos Yukino, Sakura y yo cuando ella aun estudiaba conmigo medicina. Unos antiguos escritos decían que para que el pergamino tenga su efecto, debe estar escrito con la sangre del portador- explicó –Este pergamino los escribió con su sangre y son pergaminos de protección pero...- hizo un pequeño silencio -...el efecto de **éste **pergamino es que cualquier daño que reciba la persona la cual tiene el pergamino se le transmitirá al dueño del pergamino. En este caso, usted era el portador del pergamino y Yukino la dueña de él- explicó.

Luego de esta explicación, me dijeron cuán grave era la herida que tenía y cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse. Lo último que dijo fue que lo único que teníamos que esperar era a que despertara. Luego de eso, las dos abandonaron la oficina para dirigirse nuevamente al hospital.

-Y todo esto tiene que pasar una semana antes de navidad...- dijo suspirando Sakura mirando el cielo despejado de Sunagakure.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**Que tal? Bueno... espero sus reviews (minimo 2 para continuar) para saber como comencé la continuación de TIEMPO EQUIVOCADO¿O NO?... :D **

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews... reviews con felicitaciones, criticas (¡CONSTRUCTIVAS!), amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, consejos, acusaciones legales, etc... n.n**

**Sayonara!!! **


	2. El sello maldito

**Vuelvo a subir cap:3**

**Gomen ne por retrasar tanto este cap!! Pero bueno, uds saben…Vacaciones, vacaciones y vacaciones sin tecnología:O Bueno… no importa q no hayan dejado reviews en el cap anterior, tengo la esperanza q a medida q continue la historia… sí dejaran reviews!! òwó**

**Este cap va a partir con ****LA NARRACIÓN EN 3° PERSONA!. ****Para q sepan no más… n.nU Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo comienza :D**

**

* * *

**

Tranquilamente, iban dos de los mejores ANBUS hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Ambos habían sido llamados por la ayudante de ésta, Shizune. Dijo que era algo importante, así que decidieron ir en cuanto les llegó el comunicado.

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser Neji?- preguntaba una castaña de unos 16 años.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero para que haya usado ese tono de voz tan serio, debe de ser algo importante- concluyó el ojiperla. Miró a su compañera que miraba preocupada hacia el frente –_Hasta preocupada se ve linda...Esperen! En qué estoy pensando!? Tenten es solo mi compañera, nada más- _se reprochó mentalmente el genio Hyuuga.

La castaña no se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su compañero, ya que estaba muy ocupada pensando en que desde hacía unos 2 días que no veía a su compañera de equipo, y por más que preguntara, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Al llegar a la torre, fueron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Shizune sentada en el escritorio revisando muy preocupada unos papeles sobre el escritorio. A un lado de la puerta, vieron a la otra discípula de la Hokage, Azumi. Cuando ambos ANBUS entraron en la habitación, ella les dirigió una mirada interrogante para luego los 3, mirar interrogantes a Shizune.

-Bueno, los he reunido aquí para informales sobre Taikedo Yukino- dijo mirándolos seriamente –Hace 2 días tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital de Sunagakure- dijo ganándose la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-¿¡Un accidente!?- preguntaron al unísono ambas kunoichis.

-No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó. Pero hace unas pocas horas que despertó y Tsunade-sama dijo que su pronóstico era bueno- dijo quitando un poco de tensión en el ambiente –Tsunade-sama pidió que Azumi-san vaya a Sunagakure lo antes posible- dijo entregándole un pergamino.

Azumi no lo dudó un momento y tomó el pergamino. Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo a preparar el equipaje. Iría ahora mismo, pero necesitaba lo esencial para sobrevivir el viaje de 3 días hacia Suna. Neji y Tenten vieron como desaparecía a través de la puerta.

-Yo también iré!- dijo decidida Tenten –Yuki-chan es mi mejor amiga y no la dejaré sola en esto- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

Shizune la miró y luego miró a Neji. Él con tan solo mirar a Shizune a los ojos, le dio a entender que tenía la misma opinión que Tenten. Shizune los miró una vez más y solo sonrió. Ya sabía de antemano que eso pasaría y Tsunade también. Del escritorio, tomó dos pergaminos más y les tendió a cada uno un pergamino con el sello de la Hokage. Tenten miraba confundida a Shizune, ya que no pensó que les dieran el permiso tan rápido, siendo que la Hokage solo pidió la presencia de Azumi.

-Tsunade-sama ya sabía que esto pasaría, así que les preparó unos permisos para ustedes también- dijo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y luego miraron con una pequeña sonrisa a Shizune. Tomaron los pergaminos y salieron inmediatamente hacia sus respectivos hogares para alistar todo lo que necesitarían para llegar a Suna con bien.

**

* * *

**

**3 horas antes… Narrador protagonista**

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos. Una luz blanca me cegó por unos momentos, pero luego me logré acostumbrar a la luz. Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo me dolía, así que decidí inspeccionar el lugar en mi posición inicial. Vi que era un cuarto blanco, y estaba en una cama. Habían varias maquinas conectadas a mí y eso me dio tan solo una idea. Estaba en un hospital.

-Vaya, parece que tengo una habilidad para terminar siempre en el hospital- me dije a mí misma con ironía. Cuando escuché a alguien responder mi comentario.

-Tienes mucha razón- aquella voz se me era tan familiar. Era Tsunade-sama.

Entró seguida por Sakura. Ambas comenzaron a explicarme lo que había sucedido y con forme me contaban lo que había dicho Gaara, recordaba cada instante de aquel acontecimiento. Pero hubo un momento en donde se cortaron los recuerdos, donde todo se volvió negro. ¿Qué pasó en ese lapso?

Cuando decidieron hacerme un chequeo, vi como uno de mis costados estaba vendado. Allí debe estar la herida, pero no me dolía mucho. Luego del chequeo, vi unos instantes la puerta, y juré ver una mancha amarilla, algo borrosa, pero la vi pasando fugazmente por la puerta. Decidí restarle importancia y vi por la ventana un paisaje que no era precisamente colorido como recordaba que era Konoha.

-Etto... Tsunade-sama?- dije llamando la atención de la rubia -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté curiosa.

-Estamos en Sunagakure, el Kazekage te trajo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que progresaba favorablemente, dejándome sola, para que pudiera comer lo que anteriormente Sakura me había traído para almorzar.

**

* * *

**

**Narrador en 3° persona :D**

En la oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba Gaara con el interminable papeleo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se veía como ido, aunque cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabría la respuesta.

Mientras intentaba parecer concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, un fuerte portazo lo desconcentró aun más de lo que ya estaba. Fijó la vista hacia su puerta, que gracias a Dios no se había roto con tal portazo, vio a su hermana con la respiración entrecortada por la gran carrera que había hecho desde el hospital hasta la torre del Kazekage.

-Por qué tanto escándalo Temari?- preguntó visiblemente molesto por la interrupción de su hermana. Luego de que recuperara el aliento, vio en forma de reproche a su hermano menor para luego decidir comenzar a hablar.

-No te pongas tan agresivo Gaara- dijo con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud de él –yo solo te venía a contar que pasé por el hospital y vi que Yuki-chan ya despertó, pero como no te interesa...- pero cuando ya se dio cuenta, Gaara ya no se encontraba en la oficina.

Sonrió al ver como una persona podía influir tanto en Gaara. Pero debía recordar que ella no era una persona cualquiera para Gaara...

-_No es solo una amiga, es la primera amiga de Gaara- _pensaba Temari. Decidió ir con Baki, para avisarle sobre la repentina ausencia y la razón de ésta.

**

* * *

**

**Narrado por la protagonista :D**

Había pasado media hora desde que había hablado con Tsunade-sama. Realmente no me gustaba nada esto de estar sentada en una cama sin hacer nada, pero no tenía permitido hacer nada más. Tsunade-sama me dijo que me diría lo que pasaría en adelante en algunas horas más, dependiendo de cómo salieran mis exámenes. Espero que me den de alta pronto, los hospitales no me gustan. Me siento encerrada y que mi libertad está siendo restringida.

Me volteo a mirar por milésima vez por la ventana, pero escucho unos pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Me volteo, pensando que será otra vez una de esas odiosas enfermeras, pero cuando veo de quién se trata, me siento feliz y ya no estoy tan sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó con su usual tono de voz.

-Mejor, arigato por traerme- dijo sonriendo. Como es usual en mí. Vi que se acercó a mí y tomó una silla para sentarse en ella, al lado mío.

Estiró su brazo y me corrió el cabello hacia un lado. Supe inmediatamente cual era su propósito, pero no lo detuve. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. Cuando ya no había cabello que estorbara, vio, que un poco más abajo del cuello, al costado derecho, había una marca. Era negra, tres aspas. La marca de maldición.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?- me preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz

-En los exámenes chunnin- dije mirando un punto indefinido de la sábana. No tenía la valentía de mirarlo a la cara –Los recuerdos se cortan en un punto, pero, puedo recordarlo como si fuera ayer...-

**FLASH BACK EN 3ª PERSONA(Cuando ella relate algo en específico, saldrá con negrita…sino entienden, ya verán n.n)**

**Era la segunda parte del examen. En el bosque de la muerte. Teníamos el pergamino del Cielo y necesitábamos uno de la Tierra para poder aprobar. Decidimos partir juntos, para luego separarnos y cubrir más terreno. Pero antes de poder comenzar con el plan, alguien nos atacó. Orochimaru, quién estaba disfrazado de un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.**

Un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, sin su equipo, los había atacado. Al parecer, tenía el pergamino de la Tierra y necesitaba el del Cielo. Los 3 miembros del equipo de Gai, pensaron que el objetivo del ninja era conseguir su pergamino, pero no sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

Aquel ninja los miró, y los 3, cayeron torpemente en su trampa. Lo miraron a los ojos y pasó exactamente lo que les había pasado a Sasuke y Sakura un año atrás, pero, no a todos.

Neji y Tenten quedaron petrificados, viendo su propia muerte pasar frente a sus ojos. No podía moverse, por más que lo quisieran. Orochimaru estaba satisfecho al ver que habían caído, pero no se fijó en la otra chica que se asustó al verlo, pero más que nada miraba a sus compañeros confundida.

-Neji?? Tenten?? Qué les pasa?- preguntaba acercándose a sus compañeros, sin respuesta alguna –NEJI! TENTEN!! DESPIETEN POR FAVOR!!- les gritaba y los movía bruscamente pero éstos no reaccionaban.

-_¿Por qué no cayó? Esta chica...me da mala espina- _pensaba Orochimaru, acercándose para por fin lo que deseaba. Su verdadero objetivo no era el pergamino del Cielo, sino Neji.

**Neji y Tenten habían quedado en una especie de trance. No podía despertarlos ni hacer que reaccionaran por más que los moviera y gritara sus nombres. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero mi temor aumentó al ver que Orochimaru se acercaba a donde estábamos y ellos seguían sin reaccionar. No sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo de verdad.**

Mientras Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos, Yukino no sabía que hacer. La única que forma para salvarse era haciéndolos reaccionar, pero ellos no parecían querer volver en sí.

-EL NEJI QUE YO CONOSCO NUNCA SE DEJARÍA VENCER TAN FÁCILMENTE, QUIERO QUE ESE NEJI VUELVA!- le gritó cuando Orochimaru tan solo estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia –TENTEN! QUE PASÓ CON LA CHICA FUERTE QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!- pero ambos seguían sin reaccionar –Por favor...vuelvan! No me dejen sola...no otra vez- dijo antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda que la aventó hasta un árbol cercano.

**Cualquiera de mis palabras eran inútiles. Orochimaru me quitó del camino y tomó a Neji por el cuello. Miré horrorizada y para mí, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Me levanté y corrí hacia ellos con una katana empuñada, pero antes de llegar, Orochimaru soltó a Neji y soltó un grito de dolor.**

Neji, en el momento preciso, logró reaccionar y atacó con una Fumma Shuriken a Orochimaru. Se la incrustó en el estómago y él lo tuvo que soltar por el dolor. La joven lo miró asombrada y él le devolvió la mirada, pero ésta era sonriente.

Orochimaru comenzó a recuperarse y Neji tomó a Tenten en sus brazos y subieron velozmente a las ramas y comenzaron a correr para alejarse. Orochimaru era un oponente demasiado poderoso para ellos en ese momento y era mejor no arriesgar sus vidas.

**Luego de escapar, Tenten logró reaccionar y le expliqué lo sucedido. Pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar con la segunda prueba, Orochimaru volvió a aparecer y esta vez comenzó a atacarnos. Hizo dos clones para que él pudiera ir contra Neji. Pero realmente no se esperó lo que pasaría al final.**

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo en combate y todos, incluyendo a Orochimaru, estaban agotados, pero ninguno se rendía. Tenten había logrado vencer al clon de Orochimaru con el cual luchaba, pero Yukino no tenía la misma suerte. Por más que intentaba no podía vencer al clon de Orochimaru, pero Tenten le fue a ayudar en cuanto pudo.

Varias sombras contemplaban la batalla, unas sombras, de las cuales 2 eran muy conocidas. Eran Kabuto, Sasuke y los subordinados de Orochimaru. Ninguno intervenía por ordenes directas de Orochimaru, pero no pasaron desapercibidos por los ninjas de Konoha.

-SASUKEE!!- gritó una de las castañas –AYUDANOS SASUKEE!- pero el ninja no se movía de donde estaba. Solo desvió la mirada. En ese momento de descuido de parte de ella, el clon aprovechó para atacarla, pero no se esperó que su compañera la defendiera.

-Vamos, de a dos es más fácil- dijo respirando entrecortado luego de detener un ataque que probablemente le hubiera costado caro a la joven de cabello rojo oscuro.

**Cuando vi a Sasuke parado en una de las ramas más altas junto a Kabuto y otros ninjas, le grité con todas mis fuerzas que nos ayudara. Sabía que era un traidor, pero pensé que por lo menos podría ayudarnos ya que éramos sus amigos. Que tonta fui… **

Mientras que el Orochimaru verdadero, seguía contra su presa. Neji ya estaba agotado y sabía que él no podría contra Orochimaru. Pero de todos modos intentaba dar un 110 porciento, pero eso no fue suficiente. Orochimaru en un momento logró inmovilizarlo por unos segundos, y aprovechó para estirar su cuello y estaba decidido a hacerle la marca de maldición, pero alguien se interpuso.

Neji al ver que era incapaz de moverse en ese instante, pensó lo peor. Pero sintió unas manos empujándolo a un lado. Volteó a ver y vio que era su compañera de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños. La gracia de lo que acababa de hacer, era que a la velocidad que iba, lograra salvar al ojiperla, sin que a ella le pasara algo, pero sus cálculos no fueron lo esperado.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndola a ella y a Orochimaru, los filosos dientes de la serpiente se clavaron en el cuello de la joven. Todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo la escena, ni siquiera Orochimaru alcanzó a entender qué estaba pasando. Cuando los colmillos del legendario sannin se despegaron del pálido cuello de la kunoichi y su cuello regresó a su largo original, todos vieron como la kunoichi empalidecía y caía de la alta rama en donde estaban combatiendo.

-Tranquilos- dijo calmadamente Orochimaru, cuando ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa –Ella no soportará la marca, morirá en cuestión de horas- dijo y se fue con sus subordinados, pero aquellas terribles palabras habían llegado a los oídos de la joven que aun luchaba por no perder el conocimiento, pero el dolor la estaba superando.

Tenten y Neji bajaron a rescatar a su compañera antes de que se estrellara en el suelo. Tenten, impulsada por Neji, la atrapó justo a unos pocos metros del suelo.

**Al contacto con los colmillos, sentí que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Sentí mi sangre helarse y un dolor terrible apoderarse de cada rincón de mi cuerpo. No tenía las fuerzas ni para gritar, o para mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo caí, pero escuché perfectamente las palabras de Orochimaru. Moriría. Luego de eso, no quise luchar más y perdí la conciencia.**

**FIN FLASH BACK (Ahora volvemos a la 1ª persona :D)**

-Desde allí, no recuerdo nada más. Desperté casi un día después, pero no me han querido contar nada. Ni Neji-kun, ni Tenten-chan- finalicé. Aun no lo miraba a la cara, no tenía el valor.

Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio muy incómodo, en el cual, no tengo idea que pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza pero escuché que se levantaba de la silla y se ponía cerca de mí.

Me obligó a mirarle, pero realmente al verlo, tenía unas ganas de no haberle contado nada. Su expresión era de enojo, pero a la vez muy fría.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó casi en un susurro, pero se notaba un tono de enojo en su voz -¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- me pregunto mirándome

Desviaba mi mirada de la suya. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de una mirada de él, pero como dicen, hay una primera vez para todo. Los segundos pasaban y los sentía una eternidad. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-¿¡Por qué¡Contesta!- dijo en un tono de voz más elevado y con más enojo aun en su voz.

-¡P-Porque no quería que te preocuparas!- dije juntando todo el valor que me quedaba –¡Porque sabía que reaccionarías así! Porque... no quería preocuparte- dije bajando el tono de voz –Te conozco y sabía que pasaría si te contaba. Eres el Kazekage de esta aldea, y tu aldea es más importante. Yo no quería darte más preocupaciones innecesarias- dije lo último mirando fijamente la sábana.

No levanté la mirada. Pero sabía que Gaara se quedó quieto y seguía mirándome fijamente. Sentía su mirada sobre mí y era algo incómodo luego de haberle dicho todo eso. Para suerte mía, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Tsunade-sama.

-Parece que ya le has contado todo ¿no?- preguntó mirando que la marca de maldición descubierta. Yo tan solo asentí –Bueno, ahora vengo a decirte cual es tu estado- dijo sacando una tabla con unos papeles. Seguramente deben ser los exámenes que me hicieron.

Gaara se acercó a Tsunade-sama y esperó a que dijera los resultados de los exámenes.

-Por tu condición deberás quedarte en Suna por 1 mes ya que ese ataque perforó uno de tus pulmones y eso hace tu estado muy delicado, aunque creo que sanarás bien. Estarás 2 meses sin misiones- dijo totalmente calmada.

-¡¿2 meses!?- pregunté alarmada. Recién me habían ascendido a ANBU y no podía realizar misiones durante los siguientes 2 meses. Solo por un descuido mío.

-Exacto. 2 meses. Además, como castigo por haber hecho caso a _ella_, cuando se cumplan los 2 meses, durante 2 semanas solo harás misiones de rango D y C- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Realmente estaba molesta.

-¡¿QUÉ!? Pero Tsunade-sama, eso es injusto! No puede hacerme eso! No puede...- pero antes de poder seguir reclamándole, sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho, cortándome la respiración.

Instintivamente, me llevé una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca y comencé a toser muy fuerte. Tsunade-sama al ver lo que me ocurría, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y quitó la mano que tenía en mi pecho y colocó su mano de la cual emanaba chakra en mi pecho eliminando poco a poco el punzante dolor.

Cuando dejé de toser, intenté regular mi respiración. Luego, miré la mano con la cual había cubierto mi boca y vi que había sangre en ella. Tsunade-sama me obligó a recostarme y volvió a posar su mano con chakra en mi pecho para curarme.

-Tu estado es delicado. Debes tener cuidado con forzarte mucho- dijo terminando de curarme –Como tendrás que permanecer 1 mes aquí, voy a mandar a llamar a tu hermana para que te haga compañía. Si necesitas que te traiga algo en particular, me lo escribes y yo lo mando con la autorización- explicó mirando a Gaara, que tan solo hizo un gesto afirmativo –Sakura permanecerá aquí hasta que te den de alta para ayudarte con tu rehabilitación. Cuando salgas, te hospedarás cerca del hospital por si ocurre alguna recaída- dijo.

Yo tan solo asentí y tomé un papel. En él, escribí algunas cosas que quería que Azumi me trajera a Suna. Luego, se lo entregué a Tsunade-sama y acto seguido, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

**Narrador en 3° persona**

El Kazekage y la Godaime salieron, dejando que ella descansase. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado, para no despertarla. Cuando se encontraban fuera, la Quinta le entregó unos papeles al pelirrojo.

-Estos son sus exámenes. Cuida mucho de ella- dijo mirándolo fijamente –Los síntomas de alguna recaída son fiebre muy alta y desmayos. Si tiene alguno de estos síntomas tráela inmediatamente al hospital. Te la encargo- dijo con una mirada de seriedad y preocupación a la vez.

-Confíe en mí- dijo secamente.

Luego de eso, la Hokage habló con Sakura sobre el cuidado que debía tener y el tipo de rehabilitación que necesitaba. Alistó sus cosas y se marchó de la aldea de la arena.

**

* * *

**

**HORA ACTUAL **

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraban tres personas. Cada una llevaba consigo una mochila y decididos salieron en camino a Sunagakure. 3 días de viaje les esperaban, pero ellos estaban preparados para cualquier cosa.

-_Espérame Yuki-chan...pronto estaré contigo-_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**Uff… por fin… pensé q nunca terminaría!! Taba como . Bueno.. dejando mi fatiga de lado¿q tal? Yo creo q salió bien, pensando en que me tardé un MONTÓN en terminar de escribir este capítulo ¿no? xD**

**Bueno… espero muchos reviews!! Acepto felicitaciones, críticas –constructivas-, tomatazos o (verdura)azo, amenazas de muerte o simplemente una amenaza de cualquier tipo n.n, etc, etc.. lo q qieran:D Excepto un comentario pesado, porq simple, si no les gusta mi fic, puxa… q lata, tonces no lo lean! x) **

**Cuidense muchoo :D Y feliz navidad, año nuevo, Hanuka, fiestas patrias, Reyes Magos, etc… atrasado n.nU**

**Bye Bye :)**


End file.
